In modular carrier tools, for example in drilling or milling tools, reversibly exchangeable cutting inserts, in particular tool bits, are frequently fastened to a tool carrier. For setting the exact, in particular radial position of a cutter, there are different adjustment mechanisms. In some cases, the cutting inserts are fastened to a tool cassette, which is then itself adjustable in relation to the tool carrier.
Usually, the adjustment mechanisms here allow a cutter position of the cutting body to be finely adjusted with high accuracy, yet usually with only a very small adjustment travel of typically maximally up to 0.1 mm. With fine adjustment mechanisms of this type, the cutters can therefore be set exactly to a predefined nominal drilling diameter, for which the tool carrier is configured in combination with the respective cutting insert.